


Going To The Weasley's

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry wants Lucius to come to the Weasley's with him, and has a lot of convincing to do...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own the characters, they are not mine. The storyline is mine.  
 **Warnings** \- Nothing too nasty, should be safe for pretty much everyone (except those who are not of age…).   
**Vitals** \- Speech in _ITALICS_ is Parsletongue. PWP, assumes an established relationship. Good luck, please review!

 

Thanks to Tiger_Cub77 for setting me on the way with this, and giving me an idea when all I had was an urge…

 

Harry clicked the front door shut and shuffled out of his cloak, hanging it neatly on the peg and setting his packages down on the table. He loved the Manor – it had tables everywhere, which Lucius claimed was to prevent Harry just dropping his stuff on the floor like an overgrown teenager. Which apparently, at twenty-six, was unbecoming. Though Harry suspected Lucius loved this habit of his, just like he loved all the other habits of Harry's that he claimed were unbecoming. 

Selecting the longest package, he put it under his arm and headed through the Manor. He stopped outside his private office and glanced at his watch. It was only quarter to, and he'd told Lucius to be ready for his return at eight, so he continued walking into the kitchen to get a drink, allowing Lucius his allotted time. Though Harry had no doubt that Lucius would be ready and waiting by now, but he liked to tease his beautiful blonde pet, and tonight he had a lot of coercing to do, so wanted Lucius on edge; it made him break quicker.

"Master?"

"Hello Dobby. May I have a cup of strong coffee?"

"Of course, is Master wanting anything else?"

"No, thank you. I wish to be left alone tonight, I do not care if the Minister for Magic himself is here, I want no interruptions, understand."

"Oh dear…then Master is not liking that Mister Draco is stood behind him."

Harry rolled his eyes, and turned around.

"Ferret Face."

"Scar head. Still as demanding as ever then."

Harry held his cold glare for another minute, and then grinned, stepping forward and pulling Draco into a bear-hug.

"Hey Dray, how are you?"

"I'm OK. Hermione's off out on some work thing, so I'm kind of rattling around aimlessly. I wondered if Dad was about?"

"He is, but…uh…"

"He's busy? OK. Can you give him a message?"

"Course."

"Tell him Hermione loved his designs, and she'd love to have the Wedding here, if he, and you obviously, are alright with that."

"It's called 'Malfoy' Manor for a reason Dray; it's your father's call."

"It's a joint decision, and you know it."

Harry grinned, and blushed a little. It was amazing that Draco could still make him blush, and Harry cuffed the blonde lightly round the head. They'd been friends since sixth year, when Draco had approached Harry with a tenuous offer of friendship, in exchange for protection. It transpired that Voldemort had been so enraged by Lucius' failings in the Ministry siege that he'd killed Narcissa in retribution. At the end of sixth year, Voldemort and his Death Eaters stormed the Hogwarts, and Draco and a newly-freed Lucius fought by Harry's side, helping him become victorious in the Great Hogwarts Battle, as it was referred to in History books.

Harry had been unconscious for a few weeks, and woken up to Lucius and Draco among the people waiting for him. He and Draco had done the expected, and formed a relationship, but it was destined to fail. Eventually, Draco had sat Harry down and spoken to him calmly, explaining that he loved Harry dearly, but he wasn't in love with him. And that his father was, but was too hopeless to do anything about it, and he knew Harry would be happier with Lucius, so he was giving it his blessing. That had stung Harry, mainly because it was true, and he had an understandable aversion to people telling him what to do…

"Where've you gone?"

"Miles away. I've got a pile of paperwork…"

"…and my father to bugger senseless…"

"…to finish and…DRACO! Can you not talk like that, please?"

"Sorry…sorry. OK, I'm going; I'll see you later, OK?"

"Yes, just go!"

Draco laughed, and Harry watched his retreating back, downing his coffee and heading back to his study. All in all, his little encounter had lasted until almost ten-past eight, and Lucius would be on edge by now. Harry took a moment to compose his features, and entered his office purposefully, walking to his desk and setting the package down without looking at Lucius. He sorted through some papers, put his signature to a few Auror documents, all the while studiously ignoring Lucius. Eventually, he moved round to lean on the front of his desk, and allowed his eyes to lower to Lucius' kneeling form. The blonde was knelt on the rug, his hands clasped behind his back and his forehead touching the floor, long blonde hair cascading over his shoulders. Harry had specifically said that Lucius should be un-prepared, and he allowed himself a smile as he walked around Lucius' form, spying his tight entrance between two perfectly pale globes. Positioning himself back by his desk, Harry spoke.

"Up."

Seamlessly, Lucius rose up onto his knees, spreading them out to display his cock, swollen and flushed, jutting out from the thatch of soft blonde curls, the only body hair Harry permitted. There was a thick band of red leather around the base of his erection, and a thinner band around the tip, just under his foreskin. Each had a small loop, and could be joined by a short chain that prevented Lucius' climax most effectively, as well as causing him rather a lot of pain. Harry rarely used this chain, but he wielded the threat of it well. Harry dragged his eyes up further, observing Lucius' poker-straight back and hard muscles, his arms still behind his back and his eyes lowered.

"Good evening, Pet."

At this, Lucius knew he was allowed to look up, to take in the heavenly beauty that was his Master; his lover, his keeper, the man for whom he would die if he had to. As always, Lucius' breath hitched a little as he looked up, seeing the man he was so in love with that it hurt to be separated from him.

"Good evening, Master."

"Have you had a pleasant day?"

"Yes, thank you Master. Have you, Master?"

"I have. I got all my paperwork done, I had lunch with friends, and I bought myself a present."

Lucius stayed quiet, holding green eyes that bored into his soul, and waited. This was a game, to see whether he'd crack, and speak out of turn, and he was determined not to lose tonight. Eventually, Harry smiled.

"Good boy. I have been a little worried about your inability to hold your tongue recently, but I see you've mastered this once again. Would you like to see what I bought, Pet?"

"Yes, please Master."

Harry took the package and opened it slowly, showing Lucius the ornate wooden paddle he'd purchased that afternoon, and seeing comprehension dawn in Lucius' stunning grey eyes.

Lucius bit his tongue as he eyed the paddle, and cursed himself internally. He'd spoken out of turn that week, and he knew it. Harry wanted Lucius to join him at the Weasley's for Sunday lunch this week, and Lucius had refused, as he refused every week. Then Harry had ordered him to go, and they'd had a fight that Lucius bitterly regretted. When Lucius had yelled that the only reason he was invited was so the Weasley's could observe him kneeling on the floor and ridicule him, Harry had snapped and stormed out. Lucius had received his punishment for speaking out of turn, but he'd known the matter wasn't over by the tone of Harry's behaviour over the past two days. And now he knew that he was going to the Weasley's whether he liked it or not, and Harry was going to beat him into submission; the brunette only ever bought new paddles when Lucius was seriously out of line. Lucius licked his lips in anticipation, and Harry chuckled softly.

"I thought you might like a new toy to play with."

Harry watched Lucius, and wondered if the blonde realised what was going to happen. This was an unspoken punishment, a way to break Lucius so that going to the Weasley's was the lesser of two evils, but from the look in Lucius' eyes and the way his cock was already throbbing hotly, he was enjoying this more than he had a right to.

"Over the desk, Pet."

Moving smoothly, with a grace born of many generations of aristocracy, Lucius stood up and moved to stand where Harry had been just moments before, placing his palms flat on the desk and bending at the middle, presenting his arse to Harry in complete silence.

"I think…fifteen…will break in the new paddle. No speaking, no coming, no moving. Break rank and you earn an extra five."

No sooner had he finished speaking, Harry had slammed the paddle down on Lucius' perfect behind, and a slight twitch of back-muscles was the only sign Lucius gave of being hit. When Harry was counting out the strokes, he alternated his pace, sometimes delivering three in quick succession, sometimes drawing them out. He also altered the force, but not tonight. Tonight, each hit was hard, and as he called out 'twelve', Harry heard a small whimper escape Lucius' lips. Reaching up a hand, he ran it through silky blonde hair and down Lucius' spine slowly.

"Good boy, you're doing so well, we're nearly there, just three more."

Lucius steeled himself, and prayed that Harry would go quickly. Tonight, his prayers were answered, and Harry delivered three hits relatively quickly, and then reached around, placing the wooden paddle on the desk between Lucius' spread hands. He hadn't been told to break rank, so Lucius stayed still, and felt a finger ghosting over his entrance. His buttocks were on fire, and he was completely unprepared, but gods he wanted Harry inside him. For a moment, that finger swirled round his entrance and Lucius believed he would get his wish. Instead, he got something that was simultaneously much better and so much worse.

_"Do you want me inside you, Lucius?"_

Lucius bit his lip as he felt his knees go weak, and then he felt Harry move flush against his back, snaking one arm around his body and flipping off the two cock-rings.

"You may not speak, you may not move, and you may not cum until I give you permission."

Lucius could have cried; even though Harry's hand was caressing him so gently, so wonderfully, he knew what was coming, and it excited him and terrified him.

_"Such a pretty little whore, spread out for me."_

Harry's voice was lilting, and he matched it to his strokes of Lucius cock, feeling the impressive organ fill up rapidly as he spoke.

_"So hard and thick in my hands."_

Lucius whimpered, and bit down harder on his lip, willing Harry to end this quickly, he knew where this game was going and just for once he didn't want to lose.

_"Your firm ass pressed into me. I want you to cum for me, love, scream my name and cum without permission."_

Lucius could feel his resolve crumbling. This was Harry's favourite game, tormenting him like this. Harry knew that Lucius was a fool for the powerful language that the brunette had inherited from his first altercation with Voldemort, and the hissing words could have Lucius hard and trembling in a matter of minutes. Even though he didn't know what Harry was saying to him, he knew they were filthy words, dirty little promises and phrases, he knew all of this from the sound of Harry's voice as he hissed in a bedroom whisper.

_"Break the rules for me, my little slut, and spill your seed all over my fingers."_

Lucius was so close; he needed the next words to be permission, because he couldn't manage anymore. How could he be so in love with a man that knew his weaknesses and used them against him to further his own ends? And yet, Lucius was, and he was so close to breaking…

_"Cum, Pet, and it'll all be over."_

"Please Harry!"

Harry smirked, and sped up his hand slightly; Lucius had chipped; now it was time to crack the beautiful man completely.

_"You've done it, slut, you've lost, so just let yourself go, enjoy it."_

"Please Harry please it hurts so bad!"

_"I know it hurts, my sweet, I love it when you hurt for me, your body aching because of me. I live to make you hurt, so that you appreciate my pleasure better."_

"Harry please I can't I'm going to…Harry I'm going…"

_"Cum, pet, cum hard and fast and scream my name."_

Lucius' hips were jacking frantically, he'd broken all the rules; he'd moved, he'd spoken, he'd called Harry by his first name while they were playing and he hadn't been given permission to do that, and he was so close to finally breaking the last rule.

_"I want to be inside your tight ass when you cum, so that you clench down around me like the slut you are."_

"Harry I'm…gods I'm coming Harry I'm…YES!"

Harry smiled, and milked Lucius dry as the older man thrust his hips into Harry's hands as he cried and whimpered. When Lucius finally fell still, Harry pulled him flush to his chest, and spoke in a low whisper.

"You broke the rules. Will you be coming to the Weasley's with me?"

It was unspoken, but Lucius knew that going to the Weasley's negated his punishment. The punishment for breaking so many rules at once would be bad, but it would be damn near unbearable with Harry in a foul mood. He really had no choice; his love had made the choice for him.

"Yes, Master."

Harry heard the words he wanted to hear, but they didn't fill his heart with joy. He could read his pet perfectly, and Lucius' eyes were not downcast out of submission, but out of defeat. This wasn't what he wanted, and Harry sighed softly, heading to the chair and sitting down. He'd vanished his clothes on the journey, and spread his legs wide, beckoning Lucius to kneel obediently between them. Lacing a hand through the blonde's hair, he began stroking his cock with one hand as the other guided Lucius' head into position, his soft lips just brushing the tip of Harry's erection.

"Close your eyes, Pet, and listen to me."

Lucius did as obeyed; they'd played this game before, Harry was going to coat him in cum, and his exhausted cock twitched half-heartedly. He expected to hear Harry's pleasure, but instead his Master began to speak.

"What you said, about the Weasley's only wanting to ridicule you, hurt me a lot. Not because it shows a low opinion of them, but because it makes me think that you yourself have a low opinion of kneeling before me."

Lucius twitched, and Harry made a few soothing noises, waiting until the blonde fell still again before speaking.

"And I know you don't, Luc, but that's how I felt, and I won't apologise for the irrationality of that. When have I ever asked you to kneel by my feet in public, Luc? When have I ever treated you as others treat their pets? Never. You sit by my side, because I love you, and because you are my equal, and our private relationship is just that; private. Yes, people are aware of the nature of our relationship, and that includes the Weasley's. But they are also aware of how much I love you, and how committed we are to each other. They want to get to know you as a part of their family, and I want you to know them as a part of my family. I want you to come with me because I love you, Luc, and I miss you terribly when you're not with me.

But we based our relationship on certain promises, and those promises are what allow me to be with you; knowing that we both agreed to a set of rules that will prevent us hurting each other. And one of the promises I made most vehemently was that of never forcing you into something you truly did not want to do. I'm going to ask you once more, and your reply will be what we go on. There will be no repercussions, whatever you choose."

Lucius combed over the words carefully, and the feelings they elicited in him. It was true – Harry had never asked him to kneel in public as he was so willing to at home, and Lucius spent Sunday's rattling around despondently without Harry. Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he feared.

"Will you be coming to the Weasley's with me?"

"Yes, Master."

Harry's heart leapt, and he grinned like a loon for a few moments, before composing his face into a more sedate smile.

"Thank you, Darling, now give me a kiss."

Lucius smiled – this was a game he could win; interpreting Harry's more ambiguous orders to suit his own ends. Covering Harry's head as he would cover his lips, he plunged his tongue in and out of the slit as though it was Harry's throat.

"Gods Pet!"

Harry pulled Lucius' head down his shaft, loving the moist heat that enveloped him and almost losing himself in it. But he wanted something more than this, and pushed Lucius off gently.

"No, Luc, not here."

Lucius took the offered hand and followed Harry up to their room, his cock slowly waking up with each step. Harry positioned him in the middle of the bed on his back, and murmured a lubrication spell, holding onto Lucius' knees as he pushed them against the blonde's chest and inched into his tight entrance.

_"So tight…Pet so tight around me…"_

Lucius whimpered, forcing his body to accept the intrusion as Harry slowly filled him up, stretching him out and making his insides burn. The parsletongue was playing havoc with Lucius' arousal, but this time he doubted Harry was doing it deliberately, his Master was just lost in the moment.

_"I'm so close…Pet I'm so close…"_

Harry pumped Lucius' weeping erection as he thrust slowly in and out, the tightness demanding a slower pace. He wanted Lucius to tip, to clamp down around him and force his orgasm from him, and the blonde was so close again. All it took was a few more pulls, and Lucius cried out his orgasm, locking Harry's cock inside his body and dragging the spunk from Harry's balls as the brunette screamed out, collapsing against Lucius' sticky chest and drawing in deep breaths to get oxygen to his screaming muscles. 

Pulling out gently, Harry moved off Lucius and lay to the side of him, waiting while Lucius got comfortable before spooning around his back and throwing an arm loosely around his waist.

"You'll love Molly's cooking."

"You certainly do."

Harry laughed, and leaned up, kissing Lucius softly as the blonde turned his head to face him, before the both of them settled back down and readied for sleep. Lucius was just dropping off when something flagged up.

"Master, my bands are downstairs."

Harry was barely awake, and groaned softly against Lucius' neck.

"No matter. Wake me up by fucking me, Pet, that way you don't need them."

Lucius murmured his assent, and lay quietly, listening to Harry's breathing even out before giving over to sleep. Hopefully Harry would reward him greatly for enduring the Weasley's tomorrow…


End file.
